1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise support system and more particularly pertains to providing a fulcrum about which a user's body pivots while bending between a lowered orientation and a raised orientation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of exercise support systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, exercise support systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting a user while exercising are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,765 issued Mar. 18, 1997 to Koch relates to an Exercise Device. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,786 issued Dec. 17, 1996 to Almeda relates to An Abdominal Exercise Device. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an exercise support system that allows providing a fulcrum about which a user's body pivots while bending between a lowered orientation and a raised orientation.
In this respect, the exercise support system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus of a preferred size and shape and resilience about which a user's body pivots while bending between a lowered orientation and a raised orientation.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved exercise support system about which a user's body moves while bending between a lowered orientation and a raised orientation. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.